


Between you and I

by yezixx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三人探戈</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between you and I

电梯升到目标层，提示音响起，Kaz用手杖抵住门，留出足够的时间走出轿厢。他有充分的理由这么做。失去的一只手臂和一条腿几乎能把所有行为都合理化。他嗤笑一声，然后摇摇头，好像这样就能把脑子里的愚蠢念头通通甩出去似的。

这里是乘电梯能到达的基地的最高层，躲开复杂的视线和试探性的帮助，副司令官按自己的步调不疾不徐地沿着通向室外的走廊挪动。窗外，海风正猎猎拂动黑色的旗帜，口号和呐喊的声音断断续续传进耳朵。稀薄的白云漠不关心地飘在高远的天空中，阳光把甲板烤的温热。

是个复健的好天气。Kaz漫无目的地想到，忍受着义肢连接处的疼痛刺痒，试图不去把他的腿想象成一截蛀满白蚁的木桩。按照医嘱他应适当四下走动，但要避免摩擦过度导致二次感染。因为拒绝陪护，医疗班停掉了他的杜冷丁，转而塞了一些不怎么管用的、维生素模样的药片。他从没那么想念过哥斯达黎加的雨林，和在嘴里嚼完随手一扔就再能长出一株完整大麻的湿热气候。

最初Kaz并不挑剔老式的拐杖，直到腋下磨出了血泡，才换成市面常见的医疗塑胶包碳素纤维的假腿。义肢的神经驳接需要切除髋关节以下的部分残肢，他还没有做好准备，生理上或是心理上。基于类似的理由，他的右臂仍空空荡荡，只用大衣的袖子挽了个结。为了这份看上去的随性，他手脚并用折腾了足足二十分钟，最后以狗吃屎的姿势摔回床上。

当然，这些都是他自己的问题，没有对旁人解释的义务和必要。

转过第二个拐角，Kaz开始犹豫该先从口袋里摸出手绢还是药盒，他的新寝室被Ocelot安排在远离所有主要设施的偏僻角落里，导致他的耐力绝大多数被浪费在了途中。Kaz禁不住怀疑这是某种阴谋，好让他远离本职工作，那个词是怎么说的？权力架空，没错。让他远离成摞的采购表格，和抓耳挠腮亟需驰援的Snake。

除非Snake并不需要他的帮助，Kaz阴沉的想着。毕竟Ocelot会打点好一切，有那俄国佬在，谁还需要一个他这样的残废呢？

Kaz把重心移到手杖上，低头看着自己的胸口缓慢起伏，任由冷汗从太阳穴滑过嘴角，流进领巾里。方才起就沸反盈天的动静毫无遮拦地传上来，赤裸裸地刺激着神经，他大概能猜到甲板上的状况，但还是凑近玻璃朝下望去。

他一眼便捕捉到了Snake，猩红色的左手混在军绿中颇为扎眼。他的司令正在底层甲板上和士兵们进行CQC的训练。训练并不是准确的形容词，几个班把长官团团包围，看起来几乎就是街头斗殴的架势。这些体制外的战士既没有对权威的敬畏，也不怯于Big Boss的威名。和手中的武器不同，他们从来不是制式的。

面对来自四面的攻势，Snake重复着格挡-禁锢-推倒的套路，几乎没有移动下盘。肉体碰撞金属的响声，随之而来的助威、欢呼和叫喊此起彼伏，即便在Kaz所处的高度上也听得一清二楚。在他眼中，此时的Snake看上去与其说是雇佣军队的头目，倒更像是某个新兴宗教的精神领袖，正在接受信徒们前仆后继的顶礼膜拜。

还是五体投地式的。Kaz忍不住笑出来。

不知道是方才干咽的药丸还是片刻的休息起了作用，他感觉腿上的疼痛减弱了许多。这几周他的行动范围被限制在卧室、浴室和医务室之间，几乎没有和Snake打照面的机会。根据Ocelot的说法，boss最近正在增强海上平台的安保措施，为边边角角悉数装备了红外陷阱、无人机和配有火力的摄像头，他还组织了研究班配合战斗班进行了几次炸弹排查的演习，把精力集中在应对基地可能存在的安全漏洞上。虽然Kaz还没能亲自见识这些改装，但他不相信有人能比Snake做的更好。

如果没有那些羊圈就完美了。

他拉开窗户，深深呼吸，咸腥的空气中混杂着金属的味道。一架白色的UAV倏地从他脸前滑过去，轮毂大小。Kaz伸出脑袋，目送无人机无声地扫描走廊之后下沉。下一层也有人站在护栏边，手中牵引绳的另一端，灰色的军犬仰着脖子用视线追逐着飞碟，它看到了Kaz，没戴眼罩的那边眼睛盯着他审视了一会儿，若无其事地蹲了回去。

DD身边，一抹纯正的俄罗斯红飘在深卡其色背景上。Ocelot正躲在阴影里，心无旁骛地俯瞰着底层甲板，全然不知有人正在他的斜上方窥视。如果趁这个时机大吼一声，说不定能把他吓得跳起脚来。Kaz暗地里盘算了下这么做的后果，愣是硬生生地把差一点脱口而出的名字塞回了喉咙里。

冒牌牛仔手肘支在栏杆上。虽然看不到脸，但Kaz从背影就能想象出那满脸专注的神情。与做情报简报或清理枪械时有所不同，更像躺在沙发上看《不法之徒乔·迈尔斯》，或者来回翻着《实用临床护理知识》，听着广播在Snake的病房里坐一个下午时的神态。

John的病房。Ocelot必然会更正。

Kaz看到那平时干脆利落的肩膀曲线此时放松力道，略微扬起下巴的模样简直呼之欲出。好像他舌尖上的不只是个稀松寻常的名字，而是某种一般人求之不得的特权似的。

Ocelot的脖子略微转动，仿佛铁砂之于磁石那样自然地追随着Snake的一举一动。好像一株向日葵，Kaz腹诽到，他才不是什么多愁善感的灵魂，只是希望Ocelot能够收敛收敛他的‘John就是宇宙中心/真理’的态度，或者那些在自以为没人看得到的时候盯着Snake露出的，令人倍感尴尬的微笑。

Boss回归之前，Kaz想都没想过俄国佬的脸部构造竟允许他有那种程度的表情变化。诚然，在激发无限忠诚与无所保留的献身精神这方面，Snake可谓浑然天成，那样强烈而盲目的吸引力，简直犹如一颗质量庞大的恒星。他们在享受着光与热的荫庇之余，又因为自身的过于渺小而把所有福祉视为理所当然，拒绝相信这一切都可能有结束的一天。

如果乘坐的直升机从来没有在空中爆炸过，Kaz大概也不会信。

现在Snake回来了，基地回复正轨的速度让过去的九年仿佛成了一场玩笑。那段狗屎的日子留给Kaz的除了眼角的皱纹、减退的记忆力和断手断脚之外似乎别无他物。即便他曾经在缺少Snake帮助的情况下艰难但成功的挽救、甚至复兴了两个人的心血和愿景，他仍然觉得一无所有。

阳光忽然过于猛烈，Kaz禁不住推了推墨镜，楼下CQC的训练有些失控，他说不清士兵们的意图是热烈拥抱还只是被揍急了决定群殴，但他听到了熟悉的笑声。那一瞬间就好像有谁捏了他的心脏一把，让他整个身体都向前倾去。

Kaz记得他说过，能在Snake大笑的时候看到整块后槽牙，他还记得这引来了更加长久的笑声。他当时只记得他的嘴着实很大，心里想的是怪不得他这么能吃。他现在只想记起那究竟是哪年哪月的事情。

Kaz不知道Ocelot会做何感想，从这个角度只能看到牛仔把重心放在栏杆上，塌下腰线，仍是习惯性的把衬衫塞进马裤里，腰带勒紧。那一头几乎褪成白色的，将将接到肩膀的头发泛着昔日的光泽。他也见识过Ocelot相对柔和的面孔，当他在他的沙发上打盹，不经同意借用他的录像机，或是与他交换领巾打法的片刻。

他们还伙在一起拿红酒兑伏特加，拌着少许不疼不痒的笑闻轶事喝下肚里，并且心照不宣地对同一人物闭口不提，即便起先除那之外他们也再没有任何的共同话题了。

Kaz甚至收到过一台Ocelot带给他的收音机（日本制，好像这并不是什么了不起的事情似的），他自然还没有天真到认为两人之间已经萌生了深刻的革命友谊。他根本不了解他，摸清打交道的对手的底细是Kaz工作的一部分，诚然，Ocelot亦是如此，且是个中好手。他就像只该死的俄罗斯套娃，色彩神韵层层各异，任谁也不能指望看个外壳就猜中当中到底有多少内容。

但他们毕竟已经相识了将近十年，不可能错失一些过于明显的征兆。

比如那些时刻潜伏在眼睛之后的，被秘密和过长的睫毛阴影所覆盖的狂热。足以出卖任何一颗至死不渝的心脏。也许Kaz应当心存感激，说到底他才是凭直觉，相信Ocelot能够妥善安排昏迷中的Big Boss的人。

这个由他独自保有的秘密，分属于他们两个人。因为Kaz有时难免会好奇，Ocelot是否知道他窥见了其中的端倪，又是否知道Kaz会在他看向别处的时候偷瞄他嘴角的弧度。或许他心知肚明，故意露出只会被Kaz发现的马脚，就像池中舞者在擦身而过时，撩向旁人搭档的眼神。

这可以是一曲蹩脚的三人探戈，而Ocelot只是惯于抛出暧昧的暗示。Kaz则不予置评，只是气定神闲、心领神会地维系着其间微妙的平衡。这一层关系逾越单纯的合作伙伴，带着些许用逻辑或者语言都不好陈清的亲密。

Kaz看到Ocelot对DD比了个手势，便以为他们终于准备动动屁股去做点正事。大狗站起来，跟着训练师随建筑物的影子往右挪了几步。谁知道呢？说不定这也是课程的组成部分：在一天当中气温最高的时段里纹丝不动地凝视主人。

虽然毫无必要，但Ocelot仍捏着牵引绳，仿佛这样能把他的虔诚原封不动的传送给DD。没机会和boss并肩作战，就转而把自己的愿望寄托在了一条狗身上，Kaz不惮于如此揣测。现在那条狗还学会了使用匕首，Kaz敢说他这些年来见过不少让人大开眼界的玩意儿，没有几样能排在会耍刀的狗前面。

他们之间也许没有真诚的信任，但他早就学会不要去怀疑Ocelot的决心和行动力。

就在Kaz已经受够了半夜被铃声惊醒，衣冠不整地跳上直升飞机，经历十数小时的颠簸然后失望而归的时候。山寨牛仔仍然能在最短时间内打好领巾，迅速响应来自塞浦路斯的召唤，他甚至会记得帮Kaz拿上墨镜。

“我相信这是你的。”Ocelot总会这么说。

他还能不知疲惫地在医院和基地来回奔走，订阅顶尖的医疗杂志，接打无数语言不通的电话，在停机坪上用几乎尖叫的分贝叮嘱陪同的士兵及时给病人翻身。Ocelot证明了他的不可或缺，证明了Kaz需要他更甚于任何人。反之亦然，Kaz很清楚，不然他片刻都不会多留。

本质上，Kaz仍是生意人，本能地会去掂量每项投入是否值回票价，他想过就此脱身，把烂摊子交给对方处理。需要他承担到底的是对Snake的义务，但终归脱离Big Boss的影响运作一只私营军队需要的不止是野心，还得足够绝望。回想他在阿富汗沙漠中的遭遇，这点似乎不言自明。

Kaz记得很清楚，当沾满牲口臭味的麻布口袋从他脑袋上被揭下来的瞬间，他不能相信自己的眼睛。久违的光线让他的眼皮抽搐，他的舌头在干涸的口腔里空悬着，他的脑仁疼痛欲裂，与真实世界隔着一层令人作呕的油膜。Snake看上去并不像是光明伟岸的恒星，反倒更像是恒星坍缩之后的黑洞。直到他看到他的墨镜。

他当下就知道那是来自Ocelot的留言。

我带他回来了。

然后一切都从雾中落回现实。

如果当年离开自卫队时有人告诉Kaz，他日后会被人搭救性命，乃至共同成就一番伟业，他大抵不会相信。结果这样的人竟然不止一个，更是大大的出乎预料。

“John！”继续保持着探出头的姿势，Kaz中气十足地喊道。

他幸灾乐祸地看着Ocelot触电般猛地扭头又回过身，一副淡然的模样朝甲板挥挥手。

Snake抬起没有勒着新兵脖颈的那只手对他们表示回应，接着继续埋头挥汗如雨去了。

确认boss的注意力转移之后，Ocelot立刻转身抬头看向Kaz，面无表情地把手环抱在胸前。

“嘿，只是打个招呼，”Kaz露出讨人喜欢的笑容，他拎起手杖晃了晃，“复健运动，随便四处走走。”

在Ocelot开口之前他补充道，“正好碰到你在……观摩boss的训练。”

牛仔轻轻拉了下手里的牵引绳，DD站起来，打了个哈欠，满嘴利齿。Kaz不得不承认这条狗确实十分有威吓力……如果他们在同一层的话。

“服从性训练，如你所见，让DD知道我是训练师，John才是主人。”

Kaz忍不住吹了声口哨，引得对方皱起眉头。

“听着，周四晚上我想搞个电影之夜，你要来吗？”

“我对你的‘派对’没有兴趣，Miller，而且我记得他们还不允许你喝酒？”Kaz发誓他能听到Ocelot话音里的引号。

“如果只有我们俩，那就不算派对，我是说，我本来想邀请Snake，如果不知道他下周都在外面出任务的话，也许可以问问Huey，但我不认为同时邀请你们两个是明智的决定。而且你知道吗，你可以叫我Kaz的。”他顿了顿，“Adam.”

那俄国佬不可置否地一偏脑袋，扬起下巴，“在那之前，需要我扶你回去吗，Miller？也许你还需要借把手？”他若有所指地朝右臂的方位指了指。

Kaz有些懊恼，这么多年来他几乎没能在嘴上占过任何便宜。要不是因为仅剩的好手还要握住手杖，他发誓他一定已经把中指糊在那张得意洋洋的脸上了。相反，他绷紧嘴唇一声不吭地直视Ocelot。

他俩四目相对，像在进行一场规则松散的瞪眼大赛。

如果Kaz没有记错，他们之间好像总是在进行着这样那样的较量。

“几点开始？”

“2030，记得带你自己的杯子。”


End file.
